This project involves Golgi and electron microscopical studies of the synaptic connections of the sensory root of the trigeminal nerve and of the neuronal morphology and organization of the neuropil of the main sensory and spinal trigeminal nuclei. The objectives of these studies are to delineate the trigeminal pain-temperature pathways and to broaden our understanding of oral-facial sensation.